1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a low-temperature liquefied gas constant outflow device, and more particularly to a low-temperature liquefied gas constant outflow device which provides a constant flow of a low-temperature liquefied gas such as liquid nitrogen.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There are many fields in which it is necessary to provide a flow of low-temperature liquefied gas at an accurately constant rate.
In general, low-temperature liquefied gas is naturally of a high vaporability, and once vaporization occurs, the flow rate of the liquefied gas changes immediately. Accordingly, it is desirable to ensure that the flow of low-temperature liquefied gas is as little vaporized as possible.
The liquid pressure when low-temperature liquefied gas is being supplied to a heat-insulating container, and the vaporized gas pressure produced when the liquefied gas flows out of the supply conduit are both important factors in the change of the pressure inside the heat-insulating container. Such changes in the inner pressure of the container causes changes in the flow rate of the liquefied gas from the outflow device, the removal of which, or at least a minimization of which, is also desirable.